


The AU Never Meant to be Touched

by S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r, SansterTrashter



Series: AUs That Aren't Meant to be all Bubbly and Sweet [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cocoaztale, Errortale, F/M, InkTale, M/M, Naturetale/The Alone Realm, Swapfell, Tearztale, Underfell, fellswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r/pseuds/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansterTrashter/pseuds/SansterTrashter
Summary: Tanz, Cocoa, X, and Z go out exploring other universes in their Galagon. They come across many different types of AUs. But one stands out the most. They attempt to make friends with a new Sans they encountered in "The Alone Realm", but they seem to have their own adventures to go on. After a whole explanation of them going from Au to AU, Multiverse to Multiverse, soon Galagon to Galagon, and maybe even Galanion to Galanion, they encourage the new Sans to join their group. But little did they know that the AU that stood out the most, was extremely dangerous.





	1. Meeting a Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansterTrashter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansterTrashter/gifts).



> Hello! I'm so glad to finally be writing this!!! I hope you enjoy!!

The chocolate sun shone brightly in the tan sky just as Cocoa woke up in his twin-size bed, as usual. The brown and white blanket was thrown off of his almost white bones, only to show everything but his feet. As he woke up to the singing of a 3 Musketeers bird right outside his window. Cocoa stretched and yawned as he got up to his feet. His shirt was hanging off of his left shoulder, revealing his shoulder bone on his right.

He walked across his soft carpeted room and opened the door to reveal the corridor of bedrooms. He knew it was too late to do his normal routine that he does every other morning; Cocoa couldn't visit his mother's, Zaint's, room. He would always go in there and take a breath of the old, dusty room's oxygen.

Cocoa could hear an argument downstairs as he neared the two people Fighting. It was the twins, Crizk and Charza. It wasn't rare for the two to fight, in fact, it was more like an everyday thing. He finally reached the living room, where the fighting was happening and broke up the sisters.

"Alright you two, break it up! Geez." Cocoa grabbed a box of chocolate pancake mix and set it on the counter.

Crizk just glared at Cocoa and scoffed, "Stay out of this! Geez."

Charza, on the other hand, stayed silent and went into the kitchen with Cocoa. She mostly just wanted breakfast more than anything.

Just as the pancakes were closing in on their finishing touch, the three could hear creaks coming from the stairs, followed by a strange noise that kind of sounded like a donkey or mule.

"Nice and easy now, don't want you getting hurt." It was Cozyruz. Meaning he was bringing his pet llama, Mi, down to the stables in the backyard.

"Good morning Cozy!" Cocoa was calling from the kitchen as he flipped the final pancakes off of the stovetop and atop a plate with a tower of the 'hotcakes.'

"Oh, I thought you'd be gone by now," Cozyruz retorted scornfully. "You usually leave before I'm even up!"

"Hmph!" Cocoa had the pancakes put on several different plates, the seventh being the one with a tower. "Well, I woke up late, That's all. Plus I'll be leaving right after I eat, so don't think you'll be seeing me for much longer." He put six of the plates down on the table in front of the coordinating chairs. "Can you two make yourselves useful and wake everyone else up!"

"Of course we can! We're girls! And that makes us way better than you stinky boys!" Crizk went upstairs, dragging Charza up with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welp, I've gotta go! See ya later!" Cocoa went through a portal and found himself, once again, in Tearztale as he waved goodbye. Tanz was sitting against a tree, awaiting his arrival. Cocoa walked behind the tree without Tanz noticing that any other presence was there.

"Hey, Tanzy!~" Cocoa scared Tanz to fall over to lay on the cold, grassy ground.

"AH! Cocoa! You scared me! Warn me next time you're going to do that." Tanz scrammed up to his feet and waved his arms furiously at the 14-year-old.

"That's not the meaning of scaring people, Tanz." Rolling his eyes, Cocoa grabbed Tanz's arm.

"H-Hey!" Tanz screamed.

"C'mon! Let's go already, we have no time to waste!" Cocoa dragged Tanz to a strange portal in the woods.

They walked through the portal and saw what looked like a jungle in front of them. Far away past the trees, they could see a house. The house seemed huge and there were small specks moving near it. There were five specks. One was very colourful, and the rest of them were pretty normal.

As they walked closer, Cocoa and Tanz recognized the colourful speck as Ink Sans, a friend of theirs. The four other people were unrecognizable for both Tanz and Cocoa, though. They could also hear the conversation.

"So, you're done with the whole killing yourself thing, right?" Ink said to another Sans.

"Uh, yeah." The Sans said.

"Why would ever even try that! You know that I told you that many people care about, and even I were 'dead still,' I would want you to continue!" A Papyrus of some sort said to the Sans.

"Papyrus calm down! You're just overreacting." The Chara, of whatever AU that was, said to, now known as, 'Papyrus.'

"Phsyco, stop being so rude." A Frisk said.

"Well, I've stayed long enough, Stray! I've gotta go protect the AUs. Bye guys!" Ink said, painting a portal on the ground so he could leave.

"Bye, Ink!" They all said.

Ink left and the unknown people from the new AU entered the house, all except one. Cocoa guessed they were 'Stray.'

Cocoa and Tanz stalked closer and they accidentally broke a stick. Stray, of course, noticed the SNAP from around the trees.

"Hey! Who's out there!" He yelled, looking at the trees.

Cocoa was camouflaged by his brown clothing and bones. Tanz, on the other hand, was in plain sight. Stray immediately saw Tanz in the woods. It was too long before he also saw Cocoa.

"What are you doing here?! And who are you?" Stray demanded. He wasn't going to let two random sanses get away with sneaking through his AU.

"Oh, uh-" Tanz tried to answer him, but it just didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

"We were just exploring the AUs!" Cocoa said truthfully. "And to answer your second question, I'm Cocoa and this is Tanz. I'm from Cocoaztale and Tanz is from Tearztale."

"I can introduce myself!" Tanz blurted out angrily.

"Well, you've explored, now LEAVE!"

"wha-why should we? We don't even know anything about your AU! All we can tell is that there are very few people here and you're friends with Ink." Cocoa said. He was super curious the AU, especially because Stray seemed to be a friend of Ink. "Plus," he added. "We actually need more people in our group." Referring to him and Tanz as a group.

"Oh yeah? Well, look for someone else! I have my own things to do, and my own adventures to go on with my friends. I don't to be hanging out with young people like you." Stray retorted, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm not young! I'm like, seventeen!" Tanz crossed his arms back at the sans.

"Ugh! Listen, I understand that you probably go on random adventures with Ink, but he doesn't need you in his explorations. He's said once before that he'd rather explore his own rather than with someone else. Also, I'm fourteen! I'm not young!" Dragging Tanz out from under the treetops, Cocoa stared angrily at Stray.

"So, what's your name? You know ours." Tanz tried to lighten up the mood a bit. It kind of worked.

"My name? It's Stray." He said while taking a few steps back. "You know what, I guess I will go with you guys. But first, you guys have to introduce yourselves to the others."

Cocoa and Tanz became ecstatic. They've never intrigued anyone when it came to telling them to join them.

Just as they were all walking with to the door, there was rustling the bushes. A black dog came jumping out with a white one next to it. It was X and Z.

"Did you forget about us!" Said the black one, Z.

"Yeah! You can't just leave us behind!" The other one, X, said.

"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't know you were coming." Cocoa apologised.

"Who are those two?!" Stray questioned the chocolate sans.

"Those two... are X and Z." Tanz crossed his arms, again.

Finally, Stray realised there was a necklace around Z's neck. It was a glass square with a weird looking triangle that was the same colour as Cocoa's bones. It hung on a black piece of thread that was tied in the back.

"What's that necklace thing?" He asked.

"Oh..." Everyone got silent. "Let's just go inside!" Cocoa shoved Tanz to the door.

"That's a piece of Cocoa's head, in glass," X answered.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! X seriously!" Cocoa walked back over.

"What! He would've found out the truth the story way!" X retorted.

Finally, everyone stopped talking and they went inside.

"Hey, Stray! Wait, who are they?" Papyrus came walking through another doorway.

"Uh, This is Tanz, Cocoa, X, and Z." Stray pointed to each person as he said their name. "And, everyone, this is my brother, Papyrus."

Papyrus waved. "Hello!"

After the small talk and introductory, they sat down in the living room and had more time to talk about things they've been through.


	2. A Chocolate Life in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, time to learn about Cocoa's past with a little story time! By the way, there are over 100 paragraphs in this chapter! I hope you like to read a lot! Well, GOOD LUCK!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you get to learn about him now! Enjoy!

Cocoa decided he'd tell his story first because he was basically the youngest there.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Cocoa woke up in a small room. The smell of chocolate pie filled the air and his nostrils. Cocoa sat up and used some railing next to him to stand on the soft cushion beneath his feet. He looked at it. It was blocking him from leaving the cage that he stood inside of. Cocoa didn't care if he had to break through it, all he wanted was the delicious smelling creamy chocolate pie. Cocoa opened his mouth and chewed through the bars that kept him from the rest of the world.

A few moments later, he found himself walking and tumbling to his hands and knees towards some stairs. Then, he heard footsteps and a door open and close. The person walked over and picked up Cocoa from the floor.

"Mom! Dad! Cocoa left the room!" It was Cozyruz. He was eight years old, making Cocoa three.

"Oh! Coming sweetheart!" Zaint called from down the stairs. She ran up and saw Cocoa in Cozyruz's arms. "How did he get out?" Zaint and Cozyruz walked into Cocoa's room. "Oh, my!"

Cozyruz and Zaint stood in shock. They never thought that a baby, especially like Cocoa, would eat the bars on the crib.

"How in the w-" Zaint started.

"What's the matter?" Cazter was standing in the doorway. "What the heck happened here?!"

"We don't exactly know that yet, dad." Cozyruz pointed out the obvious.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. I don't want breakfast to be burnt!" Zaint squeezed past her husband and rushed back down to the kitchen.

Cocoa squealed in Cozyruz's arms.  _Let me go!_  He thought to himself.  _Leave me alone! I want to go down! NOW!_ He tried to escape his older brothers arms.  _SUCCESS!_  He tumbled on the ground and attempted to crawl away with a small crack left on his head. He showed no signs of pain but instead he had shown joy.

Cazter blocked the way! He picked up Cocoa and brought him downstairs. Zaint started to freak out as she saw the very slight crack on top of his little head.

"Oh, my! What happened! Was he dropped?"

"No. He tried to escape his brother's grasp and fell on top of his head." Cazter claimed to his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One year later...

Cocoa walked out of preschool and talked to his friend, Amy.

"Bye Amy! See you Monday!" Cocoa said cheerfully.

Cocoa waited until she was out of his sight, although she was getting into a car by the time Cocoa heard someone creepily breathing behind him. Cocoa turned and looked up, he saw a man in a white sweater with Xs that connected to each other all over it. His pants had the same pattern and his shoes were black.

"Hello, there young fella! How are you?" He grinned and held his hands behind his back. Who knows what he was hiding. Well, Cocoa knew. Maybe not then, but afterwards...

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," whilst backing up into a wall, Cocoa looked into the man's eyes.

The shadow he cast was the creepiest, though. It was all black except the outlines of white eyes, eyebrows, and a smiling mouth with sharp teeth. 

"Here, come with me! I'll lead you home," He glared into his eyes. " _Safely._ " Cocoa couldn't trust him; a knife was hidden behind him, the shadow, blood slightly stained around his mouth and on his teeth, and even the fact that he was covered in Xs.

 _This guy has to be the wanted criminal..._  Cocoa thought to himself.  _Weren't there two brothers? One is this guy, who is probably X, and his concealed brother Z._ Cocoa couldn't help but wonder and look down at his own feet.

Just as he looked up, he saw the shadow of X standing behind him.  _That must be Z._  But that wasn't all. X was holding a knife and his eyes shone with hatred. The knife came crashing down swiftly into Cocoa's skull. By then, there was nothing Cocoa could do. He just stood there. The past three and a half years flashing before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later...

Cocoa woke up on the cold, hard, concrete ground.  _Where am I? Wait, this is still preschool and it's getting dark! I'm supposed to be home._ Cocoa scrambled to his feet. He felt his head and noticed the many pointy cracks that lay there. "Shoot!" He pulled his hood up and ran home, dodging any type of contact with anyone or anything.

When he finally arrived home he opened the door and huffed, "Finally," Cocoa looked up to see his father, mother, older brother, and two sisters standing there.

His mom, Zaint, was on the phone. She quickly said she'd get back to them later and slammed the phone into its holder on the wall.

His father, Cazter, was just having a panic attack because Cocoa went missing.

His older brother, Cozyruz, was running down the stairs and jumped on top of him. He claimed that he was going crazy that he wasn't home and if he wasn't home within the next hour, he would go out and have a rage. Cocoa didn't buy it, even though he knew it was true.

And his sisters, Crizk and Charza, were just playing on a Nintendo. Surprisingly, they were taking turns on the "high-tech" device.

"Hey, Cocoa. Where were you?" Charza paused. "We were getting worried!"

"Yeah," Crizk sighed. "Sure we were."

"I-I..." Cocoa tried to think of a reason for his long absence. "I was lost! yeah... lost. I forgot my way back here."

Cozyruz raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How about we talk about it upstairs. Alone." He rose to his feet and went back upstairs with Cocoa right behind him.

"I'll explain to the rest of you later," Cocoa called at the top of the stairs.

Cocoa and Cozyruz finally made it to Cozyruz's bedroom at the end of the hall. Mi was in there sleeping her day away.

"So what really happened?" Cozyruz sat down on his bed, a worried look on his face.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Cocoa sat down next to him and stared at his feet.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad!" Cozyruz put an arm around his younger brother.

Cocoa pulled down his hood and explained about getting attacked by the most wanted criminals in all of Cocoaztale; X and Z.

"Oh..." Cozyruz looked down.

"I also feel different." Cocoa added.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Cozyruz asked, looking back up at him.

"I don't know. I just, feel different." Cocoa looked his oldest sibling in the eyes. "Like I have the power to do something I never had before."

"We should test it out!" Cozyruz's eyes shown with joy and excitement.

"But I don't know what my power is! How are we supposed to test it out if we don't know what it is?" Cocoa stood up.

"Well, that's easy! We can just-"

"guess what it is..." Cocoa finished his brother's sentence. They both just stared at each other.

"Those were going to be my exact words."

"I know." Cocoa said.

Cozyruz looks shocked. "Maybe your power is telling the future!"

Cocoa looks towards him. "Shh! Dad's coming up in a few seconds!"

"Ha! It is!" Cozyruz threw himself back on his bed.

Cocoa pulled up his hood and Cazter walked in.

"What is all the fuss up here?" Cazter looked over at the two brothers.

"It's nothing!" They both said in synchronisation.

Cazter raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and turned around. "We're going to the pet store at-"

"5 to 4?" Cocoa said, interrupting his father.

"Yes. How did you know?" Cazter turned to face them again.

"I don't know," He looked at Cozyruz. "I just did."

Cazter looked at him suspiciously. "Sure."

Cozyruz looked up at their father. "Dad, you really shouldn't worry about it. We both know Cocoa doesn't have any weird special power to tell the future or use telekinesis. So, you shouldn't be bothered by it." Cozyruz looked right back down at Cocoa and winked at him.

Cazter snarled and walked back downstairs. Right after that, Zaint and Cazter left the house and came home with a cute little human baby with all black eyes, making him look like a demon. His name was Coozkiez Crozazak, and he was the newest addition to the family. The next main event happened at 5:27 PM. Cazter took Cozyruz, Crizk, Charza, and Cocoa to the pet store, just because Crizk and Charza were just dying to get horses for half of their lives. Cocoa pleaded to stay home, which causes Cozyruz to become very wary. Although Cocoa tried to say that he should stay home to help do some things while they were out, both Cazter and Zaint said "No,"

Cocoa walked through the pet store behind their house with the rest of his family except his mother and younger sibling. He walked with dread and sorrow, knowing that his mother was about to die just as they filled the two sisters' neediness. Cozyruz and Cocoa stopped in front of the cats to talk about what was wrong.

"Cocoa, what's wrong? Is something bad going to happen back home?" Cozyruz put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Cocoa looked up from his feet, which he was looking at the whole time they walked through the store. "It's something about mom," His voice was shaky. "And it's not good,"

Cozyruz looked at him shocked. "What's going to happen?" He froze in front of his brother, barely taking any breaths.

"She-" Cocoa couldn't bring himself to say it. "She's not going to make it," tears started to run from his eye sockets. He didn't want to lose his mother, especially in the way she was. "She'll get shot, and it's too late to go and save her now. The bullet has already pierced her, right in the ribs." Cocoa's eyelights disappeared as he spoke about how the death of their beloved mother was happening at that exact moment. "It was the same two people who hurt me." Cocoa looked into his brother's fearful eye, his own eyelights returning. "I won't let them get away with this sort of stuff! Not again!" Cocoa easily escaped his brother's grasp and ran for the door.

"Cocoa wait!" Cozyruz finally left his shock and ran after his brother. After Cocoa burst through the doors, Cozyruz came to an abrupt stop and sighed. "It's pointless,"

"What's pointless?" Cazter and the girls came over with two baby horses on leads.

"Where's Cocoa?" Charza asked, without any meaning except to seem like she cared at the time.

"Yeah, bro, where is he?" Crizk retorted.

"H-he," Cozyruz tried to find the right words. "He left." He looked down at the ground.

"Cozyruz! How dare you let your brother run away like that?!" Cazter was furious with the eldest of his children. "Ugh! I can't even have  **one** nice day with you darn kids! We're going after your brother! And you'll be explaining to your mother why it took so long to get only two horses at a shelter right behind our house!" Cozyruz flinched as his father talked about their mother.

Cazter dragged the three along with him to the door, not even noticing how Cozyruz was so worried about Zaint. "Where did he go?"

"Home." Cozyruz simply answered exiting the building.

"Home?!" Cazter echoed as he stormed away towards their house.

Once they all arrived they had noticed that Zaint was nowhere inside, neither was Cocoa. Coozkiez was sound asleep in his crib as Cozyruz found Cocoa outside next to a pile of dust and his mother's scarf. Cozyruz gasped as he saw that Cocoa had been there for awhile weeping and mourning the death of their mom. Cozyruz soon felt the same anger as Cocoa had earlier in the store. But just as Cozyruz kneeled down next to his sad younger brother, Cazter came over and stared blankly at the pile of dust, as if to not agree with what he was seeing at that moment. Crizk and Charza joined in the mourning as soon they arrived and noticed that their dearest, loving mother was gone forever. But they never knew her soul was not cracked. Not yet, at least. Not even Cocoa knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not so long ago on Coozkiez fourth birthday...

Instead of celebrating the birth of their youngest brother, for the fourth time these last few years, they mourned their mother's death. Coozkiez never met her, so he didn't care too much, he only looked after Cakez, Zaint's cat. Grey wasn't discovered yet, neither were other AUs. Meaning X, Z, and Cocoa still had a grudge. Speaking of which, X and Z were there at that birthday party/death party, they were just stalking until they decided to make a terrible, terrible action.

"Brother, we should use our other forms. That way they don't recognise us." Z, the black shadow-like one, said while hiding in a bush beside the Crozazak family household.

"Ah, yes. That's a wonderful idea. Only people from our old school would recognise us then! The Crozazak family has never seen us in our lizard, dog, cat, thing, forms..." X, who was all white other than the X's on his sweater, said nervously. He and his older brother had another form that made them have a dog body, but their fur was slithery like a lizards' scales. Their ears were like a cats', with a keen sense of hearing. That form was never known about except by Torn as his vicious gang of other dogs that were all black. They were just normal dogs, other than the fact that they were made of chocolate like everything else in Cocoaztale.

"Then let's do it!" Z replied with hatred towards the entire Crozazak family. That would be Cocoa, Coozkiez, Cazter, Crizk, Charza, Cozyruz, Snow, Cazgore, and especially Cazriel.

Cazriel was second most wanted of Cocoaztale. He was the only one who helped the experiment of becoming chocolate who's still alive. When he refused to experiment on his son, Cazter who was known as Charlie at the time, which is when they took Cazter and Zaint in from a party at school. Because he wasn't the head of control for the experiment, a lady who ran it by the name of Alexia Farster also known as Dr Farster, forced his fellow coworkers to experiment on him as well. When the experimenting on him was finished within the next year or so, Cazriel killed Dr Farster by shoving her, with more force than a human could possibly have, into a sharp, fallen tree. She was pierced in the stomach and died from blood loss and infection.

 Meanwhile, X and Z formed into 'dogs' and went the same way around the house. They went to the back whilst Coozkiez was rushed to hide in his room. Even though it wasn't the safest in that room, Cocoa had told him to stay there and lock the door. X broke the window in his room as Z broke through the window in the hallway. X cornered Coozkiez to the door and Z broke the doorknob off the other end so he could easily push it open as the other knob fell off. X grinned evilly at the four-year-old.

"So, your brother told you to hide here? How" he paused to laugh with hatred. "perfect." He finished the sentence with a snarl of his face. "You're such an easy kill, you know?" He laughed again. "I never thought Cocoa would be stupid enough to lead to the place I had planned on going to before I even arrived. Maybe..." He had a look of sorrow for a moment, then back to anger. "Maybe he wants you to be dead."

Coozkiez flinched at the thought of that. "He would never do that! He's my brother! I'm sure he has a plan!" Coozkiez tried to reassure himself, but he knew that there was a side of Cocoa that had hoped for him to just disappear from existence.

Just then, as Z finally entered the room to see his brother had done as he asked, a gaster blaster interrupted the slightly unconvincing words from Coozkiez. And X attacked Coozkiez's left eye in three swift strikes.

"I will not allow you to hurt my family! Never again! You are to leave immediately or I will **X** ecute you!" It was Cocoa's voice, from behind the wall, just on the steps. "I mean it." He added coldly.

X and Z fled after that. They weren't seen for quite awhile either. Cocoa tried his best to help Coozkiez from the attack, but Coozkiez stopped him. He wouldn't trust him at all. Not after what X had said and the fact that Cocoa had known they would go there and hurt Coozkiez. He didn't want anything to with Cocoa ever again. He had lost the trust of his brother forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few months later...

A mysterious portal laid in front of Cocoa that early morning. The sky was its usual light tan with mesa coloured, brown, fluffy clouds. Cocoa had woken up early to get a regular morning snack until he stopped in the dining room to see a portal leading to a place he had never seen before. That place was Tearztale.

Tearztale, the home of Tanz, his brother Zapyruz, their father Gazter, and formerly their 'dead' mother Madinza. They all had fallen for the alternate them in Cocoaztale after they all met. Cozyruz and Zapyruz, Cocoa and Tanz, and Gazter and Cazter. But Madinza and Zaint would never meet and would probably never fall in love, even if they could meet in person.

If you were to put the amount of time for each of the people to fall for one another, Tacoa (aka Cocoa x Tanz) would be the fastest, Zozyruz (Zapyruz x Cozyruz) would be second, and Cagazter? Gacazter? No one knows their ship name. Anywho, they were last to fall in love.

Other than that, this portal... Cocoa went through it and no one cares because he only met Zapyruz at that point and then Cozyruz went looking for him. Then they were separated in the woods because of X and Z. Cocoa ran into Gray and took him in to find Cozyruz in the woods because dogs have a high sense of smell and all. But, This is the point when Cocoa's life doesn't matter at all because this is too boring to explain everything.

The next day, when they get back to Cocoaztale, An evil human comes along to ruin their lives, and Error Sans! Well, here's what happened...

Cocoa, Cozyruz, Gray, X, and Z all enter the portal that leads to their home universe, Cocoaztale. They hid behind the Great Pine, which was just an oversized pine tree in the centre of Crznodin. Cazter and the rest of the town were all gathered on the other side of the Great Pine.

"Now, we are all in great danger with Cocoa not being around here what so ever," Cazter began as the crowd of townspeople panicked. Cocoa never knew he was  _that_ important. "But, don't fear. We just need to search in other areas like Crotlanz, the Croze, the Cruinz, or the Crackenz." The crowd was terrified. No one was to ever speak of the Crackenz. But Cazter had just said the name of the lab that everyone was so terrified of.

"What's this about the Crackenz?" Cazriel emerged from the bushes. "I told you to never talk about that terrible place." The crowd was even more terrified now that the king was here. They all bowed in his arrival. "I don't want your royal treatment," Cazriel looked at the townspeople with slight hatred. "I want all of you to go to the Criunz, you'll be safest there from the Volcanic eruption and the human who is making their way here." The townspeople trusted him, so they all ran towards Cruinz and banged on the doors pleading to be let inside for safety. "Open the doors, Creater Coz and Zeezer Cog! Or no dog biscuits!"

"Sir yes, sir!" The two massive canines opened up the doors and let the townspeople in, but two stopped.

"Can you guarantee my daughter's safety in there?" Bunnzy said. Her voice wearisome.

"Bunzeral will be safe, Bunnzy. Don't worry." Cazriel nodded to the two bunnies as they said their thanks to him and they entered the Cruinz.

"Creater Coz, Zeezer Coz. I want you two to join the town. In case the human goes there first and we cannot stop them. Even if it might not happen, I want you to stay in there until I tell you otherwise. Do you two mutts understand?" Cazter narrowed his eyes at the dogs, he was technically the prince but kept that hidden from everyone except close friends and family.

"Uh, yes sir! I will stay in there to protect them and be a good dog!" Creater Coz wagged his tail and rushed in the Cruinz, dragging Zeezer Coz with him by the tail.

"Good." Cazter turned the other way and went with his father back to the area they had all stood in earlier.

"The human should be here any second now." Cazriel whipped around to look at Cazter. "That's where they shall enter; through that small hole in the thickets right next to the Great Pine." He pointed to the hole and slowly put his hand back down as they saw a shadow creeping through the entrance, coming closer and closer to them.

"Oh, where is everyone? I could have sworn I saw a huge crowd here from the volcano. Oh well, I'll just have to kill who's left!" The human exited the darkness and stood right before Cazter and Cazriel, who had quickly jumped into the bushes because Cazriel was scared pretty easily and we all know that goats fall onto their backs when they're scared. 

X and Z started plotting out what they would do about this. "We could kill them and be heroes, meaning we could get closer to the Crozazak family and earn their trust, only to kill them!" Z said, being the smarter one of the two.

"Or, we could just join the human's side and be more powerful than ever!" X said, bouncing off the ground in excitement. "And there's a flaw in your plan," He continued.

"What?! No there's not!" Z stood up and pulled his brother down to a sitting position again.

"Yes, there is!" He shoves Z's paw off his shoulder. "What if Cocoa turns on us and kills us before we can kill him?"

Z looked at his brother like he's stupid, he is stupid. "That wouldn't happen! Cocoa is young and as stupid as you! Our plan won't backfire like that. Our only problem would be the trust from Cazter. He's the prince! We can't lay a single hand on him without him killing us! Now let's get over there and kill that stupid human! In 'tree position'." Z dragged x out into the open and jumped on top of him. They stood on their hind legs, Z standing on X's front paws.

"Awe! How cute!" The human chuckled. "Two little doggies to add to my collection!" They pulled out a knife and many more appeared behind them, levitating. "Any last barks?"

"Yeah," Z crossed his arms in defiance to death. "I want you to leave immediately or die here by me and my brother, and/or possibly someone far worse than us. So go, or else!" X sighed angrily while his brother did all the talking and threats, X's favourite part.

"Oh, so you're gonna be like that? Well, tootles!" The human threw the multiple knives in one throw, all aimed at X and Z. Suddenly, all, the knives came to a stop, and the one they physically threw was almost touching Z's nose.

"You should be the one saying 'goodbye' to whomever you care for." The knives disappeared and a Gaster Blaster appeared right behind the human. "Also, I'm one of those people that are far worse than X and Z." Cocoa emerged from behind the Great Pine. The Gaster Baster did its thing and a large bone hovered above the ground, blocking X and Z from being injured by the blast. The human was disintegrated and never heard of again. "What were you two thinking?!" Cocoa turned to face X and Z. "That you could be heroes and get closer to my family that way you could kill me? Not gonna happen. What if you died trying to do that? You know what, you two will now have to accompany me on my journeys to other AUs!" He dragged them by the ears to the Crozazak house, which had been fixed after the last time they were there for Coozkiez attempted murder. They left a trail in the chocolate snow as they were dragged around by such a 'stupid', young, skeleton.

Cazter then questioned what AUs were to himself. He tried to ask Cazriel but all he said was, "Not sure. Maybe it's a code for something."

"But what is it stand for?" Cazter looked back over to the drag marks in the ground, followed by footprints. "I'll ask him later,"

When they all arrived home, Cocoa threw himself on his bed, face first. "Ugh!" He groaned, but it was muffled by the pillow he had fallen onto.

"So," Cazter walked in the doorway. "What are 'AUs'?" He sat down on a swivel chair in the room next to a desk.

"Huh? Oh. AUs? They're... uh... Alternate Universes... Why do you ask?" Cocoa turned over and sat at the edge of his bed.

Cazter looked at him suspiciously. "Alternate Universes, huh? What are those?" His eyes narrowed at his son.

"Well, for example, we live here, in Cocoaztale. Correct?" Cocoa used a bunch of hand gestures as he spoke. "I've only been to Tearztale, so far. But I heard from Ink that there are a bunch more than just these two. That there even different Multiverses! With other versions of us! Isn't that crazy?" Cocoa then realised that Cazter had no clue who Ink was. "Oh, Ink is another version of Sans, like me, who protects the AUs. He doesn't actually have an AU, he just considers himself to be from 'Inktale'. which isn't actually an AU, like ERRORtale. There's only ERROR." He drew a few pictures as he explained about the AUs, that there are some like theirs and some completely different. He drew a picture of Ink, ERROR, and Zapyruz; the only people he had really met from other AUs. He then drew a picture of what Fell them would probably look like for an example of the other Multiverses. "So, yeah! That's what AUs are." He got up and put the drawings in a drawer after showing them to his father.

"So, you've been to other AUs? Without anyone else with you?" Cazter stared into his eyes concerningly.

"Hey, bro-Dad?! What are you doing here?" Cozyruz opened the door in shock to see that for once Cocoa and their father were getting along.

"I just had to ask Cocoa something." Cazter and Cozyruz glared at each other.

"Well, to answer your question, no. I haven't been alone when I went to Tearztale. X, Z, Cozy, and technically Gray were all with me, even if they weren't  _all_ right next to me the whole time. Right Cozyruz?" He looked over at his brother with a look that said if he told the truth that Cazter would be very angry that Cocoa was unsupervised by someone he knew closely, even if were X or Z.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Psh! Of course! Why would anyone leave your side? I mean, it's not like you ran into the woods alone after I did and you tried to find me but then only found Gray. Ya know? Cause that totally didn't happen." Cozyruz played along with it.

"Mhm." Cazter stood up. "Well, I'll be on my then." He with that, he was gone within seconds and already in his own room. He had to take care of Canary, his "parrot".

"So, what did you tell him?" Cozyruz closed the door and sat down next to Cocoa.

"Ummm all I know about AUs and that stuff. It's not too interesting so I don't see a problem with telling him. Besides, I looked into the future and he meets someone he likes. Meaning he won't be all depressed from Mom's death anymore. At least, not as much as he is now." Cocoa smiled and plunged down into Cozyruz's lap, his head resting on his leg, facing toward the swivel chair Cazter sat in earlier. "Although, the person he meets isn't the nicest,"

"What do you mean he isn't the nicest?" Cozyruz rested a hand on the side of Cocoa's head.

"He seems to have a bad history with his son, Tanz, and his wife's son, Zapyruz. So, I guess it's Gazter who Dad will end up with." Cocoa looked at the ground, thinking about whether or not what he did was right anymore.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Cocoa." He reassured his younger brother.

"I sure hope so," Cocoa sighed.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Well, that's my story!" Cocoa said, sitting on the couch of Stray's house, right next to Tanz. "Who's next?" He looked over at Tanz, then Stray.

"I'll go," Tanz said, afraid to tell his whole history to Cocoa and Stray. I mean, he was a **STRAY** ngerafter all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what have learned? Tell me in the comments what surprised you most!


End file.
